


up all night to get lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Flower needs a little help to get out of his rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up all night to get lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/gifts).



> I'm so sorry, this is possibly the least sexy gangbang ever *hangs head* there was nearly a piggyback ride involved, but i decided that was too much. (also i reread your prompt after writing this, and it's not exactly flower/EVERYBODY, but honestly four people have enough limbs to keep track of. i've failed you)
> 
> it gets increasingly silly as it goes on doesn't it  
> oh and this is set during... some imaginary time when Flower does poorly and then really well. idk. HANDWAVE.  
>  
> 
> anyway, thanks a trillion to Laura for the speedy beta, and to everyone on twitter who yelled at me to stop fucking around and finish this, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS DEAR (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)～♥”

The game against the Blues had been brutal, 5-1, and Flower looked particularly droopy in the locker room after. He always took losses harder than the rest of them, and a blowout coming after two nasty losses in a row meant he’d be unlikely to go out with the team for consolation drinks. A mopey Flower was a dangerous Flower. Once he started in his spiral of self-doubt, it was difficult to get out without someone else's help. And Sid had both the will to help, and the knowledge of what exactly Flower would need.

Sid glances over at Tanger, and sees him coming to a similar conclusion. Good. He doubts he'd be able to lift Flower out of his black mood alone. Duper would be game, too, Sid knows. Sid is kind of unwilling to involve anyone else outside their little clique for things like this. They take care of their own. 

Sid waits until he sees Tanger head just outside to check in with Vero for permission, and goes over to sit with Flower. The locker room had cleared out quickly, no one wanting to stew in the hard loss, everyone leaving to sleep it off.

Flower's frown deepens and his shoulders hunch when Sid plops into the seat next to him.

"Sorry, captain," he says with false lightness. "This one's on me, eh?"

"This one's on all of us," Sid says stoutly. "No one played well. But listen, it's over, and we have two days until Chicago. I think you could use the break."

Flower scoffs a little. "I think Tishy's taking Chicago," he says sullenly. 

Sid elbows him gently. "We can worry about that later. Come on, come back to mine tonight. Tanger's already called Vero, everything's set. Duper'll meet us there."

Flower sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. "Give me a minute, yeah?" 

"Sure thing," Sid agrees easily, clapping a hand on Flower's shoulder. "Don't be too long, or I'll send Tanger in for you."

\----

The drive to Sid's is quiet, just him and Flower for now, Tanger and Duper taking their own cars. They've both arrived before Sid does, and Sid lets them all in, feeling a bit like they're his cats as they all swarm in past him. 

Flower goes straight to Sid's near-barren fridge, pulling out a Gatorade and drinking it all down in one pull. Sid rolls his eyes and bites back a snip about Flower making himself at home (Sid's place might as well be Flower's second home, as much as Flower's is Sid's), and decides instead to focus on the bob of his throat as he swallows. 

He glances away to see what Duper arch his eyebrow at him, as he and Tanger tramp into the kitchen. Sid refrains from making a face back, and crosses the kitchen to take the Gatorade out of Flower’s clenched hand.

"You okay?" he murmurs, tossing the bottle in the direction of his sink. 

"This really isn't necessary," Flower mutters as Tanger comes up behind him and plasters himself along Flower's back. 

"Was that a no?" Duper asks wryly. Flower sighs in a short, hard exhale.

"No," he says, looking up at Sid through those ridiculous eyelashes. "It wasn't."

"Good," Sid says simply, and leans forward to kiss the taste of red Gatorade out of Flower's mouth. Flower sighs into Sid's mouth, and it feels like a surrender.

Flower groans again, louder this time, and Sid can hear Tanger sucking bruises into Flower's neck and down his shoulders. Sid loses himself a bit in the kissing. He loves this, the slick slide of tongues and lips, making Flower melt between them. 

Suddenly Duper's pressing up from behind Sid, rubbing his appallingly bristly cheek along Sid's, and reaching forward to get help Flower hitch his legs up about Sid's waist.

"Oof," Sid says under the sudden weight, and he's beginning to regret starting this in his kitchen. "Maybe we should move this to a bed?"

"Your bedroom is so sad," Tanger says mournfully, biting at Flower's ear when he sniggers in agreement. Mocking Sid always cheered Flower right up, Sid notes resignedly.

"I'm not having sex on my kitchen table, there's no way we'd all fit," Sid says. Flower pouts theatrically at him. "Sourpuss Sid," he sighs.

"I am _not_ ," Sid squawks, and pinches Flower in the side. "I will drop you," he adds warningly. “And actually, you're going to have to get down anyway," Sid adds, " _because we're going to my bedroom_." Sid didn't really feel like going to Kadar tomorrow morning and trying to explain that his arms were strained because he'd tried to fuck Flower with his arms full. 

"Alright, we'll go upstairs," Duper says agreeably, not moving from where it feels like he's scraping Sid's neck raw. Sid waits a long moment, then sighs and gently elbows Duper away. 

"Come _on_ ," he says, only whining a little, and okay, this is supposed to be about making Flower feel better, but that would work so much better if everyone just _did what he told them to do_.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Tanger says placatingly, finally pulling off of Flower to murmur something (possibly derogatory) into Flower's ear, who cackles a bit and nods. Sid decides not to ask.

Finally they do all manage to get up to Sid's room, and Flower cheerfully shoves Sid onto the bed.

"This is supposed to be about you," Sid says crossly as Flower crawls on top of him.

"It's about what i _need_ , Sid," Flower says soulfully. "And my heart tells me I need that ass."

"Don't worry, Sid," Duper says solemnly from where he's digging through Sid's side drawer. "I'll fuck him for you."

"Thanks," Sid says dryly, and he and Flower miraculously manage to avoid any unwelcome elbows as they wriggle out of their trousers. 

"Jesus- leave the suits, Tanger," Sid hears Duper say exasperatedly, and he cranes a peek through Flower's bony arms to see Tanger folding up their discarded clothes. 

"I just don't want Sid to have a wrinkled suit," Tanger protests, and leaves it in a (neater) pile on the foot of the bed.

"God, you are so weird," Sid says fondly, and all three of them snort at him.

"Yeah, _he's_ weird," Duper says. "Not the one who hasn't changed his jockstrap in his _entire career_."

"Please do not mention The Jock when I am so close to his balls," Flower requests primly. 

"This is character assassination," Sid declares. "I'm your captain, I won't stand for this."

"Good thing you're lying down then, eh?" Duper says with a terrible grin. 

"You can do better," Sid tells him seriously.

"Can we please focus on fucking me better?" Flower asks plaintively. Duper sniggers and tosses him the lube. Flower presses one of Sid's thighs up against his stomach, and Sid is thankful for his conditioning that he hopefully won't be too sore tomorrow.

"Not much for foreplay, eh?" Sid jokes breathlessly as Flower presses in one finger. Flower grins back down at him.

"Well, you know," Flower says, taking on a haughty tone, "tonight _is_ supposed to be about me, after all. You can have your mushy shit with Geno some other time."

"I pity Vero," Sid tells him, grinning, and then Flower crooks his finger and Sid has to focus on remembering how to breathe. 

"She has no complaints," Flower tells him smugly, and then makes a surprised _oof_. "Give a guy a warning next time, fuckface," he calls over his shoulder at a grinning Duper.

Tanger settles on the bed next to Sid, watching Flower's fingers intently. "Once everything gets started, you can blow me," he says companionably to Flower, and reaches out to wrap his hand around Sid's dick and start lazily tugging him off. Sid hisses and arches a bit and fumbles for Tanger to reciprocate. 

Sid loses track of time, caught between Tanger's quick, clever hand and Flower's fingers in his ass, until Flower pulls them out. Sid makes a disappointed noise and tries to follow them, but Flower just ignores him to tell Duper, "I'm good now, come on," and his voice is just this side of breathless.

There's a bit of awkward shifting around, but then Flower's slowly pushing in, gritting his teeth as Duper does the same. 

Sid lets out a breath he wasn't fully conscious of holding when Flower bottoms out inside him, and Tanger gives Sid a few quick jerks, just rough enough to make Sid's toes curl.

Flower stays still inside Sid a long time, and Duper leaves sandpapery kisses all down Flower's lean neck, revisiting the marks Tanger left there. Sid, with his legs thrown over Flower's shoulders, isn't left with much leverage to move, but he tightens coaxingly around Flower, making him jerk. 

"Give me a second," Flower mutters tightly, but he starts thrusting into Sid obligingly, a slow, steady rhythm, caught between Sid and Duper. Tanger leans in to kiss Sid, slow and wet and filthy, until Sid's moaning into it, hands tight in Tanger's ridiculously soft hair. He pulls away too soon, with a nip to Sid's lower lip in farewell, and turns to lick briefly into Flower's mouth. Dimly, Sid hears Duper swear softly in French at the two of them.

Tanger shifts again, giving himself a few quick strokes before rubbing the head of his dick along Flower's mouth. Sid stares up at them, transfixed, watching Flower's eyelashes flutter as he mouths at Tanger and swallows him down.

Flower's rhythm is completely shot, too distracted by Duper fucking into him and Tanger fucking his mouth. But it's so breathtakingly hot, watching him come undone by the three of them, that Sid hardly minds. He wraps a hand around himself, still slick from Tanger, and starts jerking himself off, hard and fast. 

He doesn't last long, the combination of of Flower thrusting in unevenly and the ridiculous noises he's making and his own hand spurring him on to a blinding orgasm.

Flower nearly chokes around Tanger and bucks wildly a few times into Sid, and Sid clenches his teeth and tightens around him encouragingly. Flower pulls off Tanger to messily jerk him off, and comes too, nearly collapsing on top of Sid. Somewhat impressively, he manages to keep jerking Tanger off through his own orgasm, until Tanger swears lowly and comes all over Flower's face.

"Hurry up, fuckface," Flower says crossly over his shoulder to Duper, who's still fucking steadily into Flower, though Sid can see a flush creeping up his neck.

"You know, most people would be grateful for this sort of stamina," Duper gets out between thrusts. Flower huffs and ducks down to kiss Sid. Tanger, who's flopped down on the bed beside Sid, keeps cutting in, and Sid gets his own private show watching them exchange wet, lazy kisses.

Finally, Duper tenses and groans, squeezing bruises into Flower's hips. He flops on top of Flower, making Flower groan and Sid wheeze, trapped under several hundred pounds of hockey player. 

"Ugh, get off," Sid complains, pushing ineffectively at Duper.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable," Duper says, stretching languorously. 

"You're the worst," Sid tells him sincerely.

Duper sighs theatrically and rolls off, making Flower wince a little. Sid makes a face at the state of the bedsheets.

"We can't stay in here, it's gross," he declares. Duper hums agreeably and throws an arm over him. 

"Sure thing, captain," he says, and doesn't move. Flower and Tanger likewise don't even stir, and Sid suspects Tanger may have already fallen asleep.

"Fine," he huffs quietly to himself. "But you're doing the laundry." He gets no response save snores, and decides to take that as tacit agreement. He grins a little smugly to himself and curls around Flower, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [coda of geno alone playing with his cats]


End file.
